1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and computer program product for the image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the format of a resume, a business curriculum vitae, etc. is different for every company. Therefore, those who write a resume etc. have to write the same information (name, address, etc.) repeatedly for every resume of each company. Since it is becoming now normal to submit a resume, etc. to many companies, substantial labor is applied to those who write a resume etc. Moreover, when an order person places an order with many companies for parts etc., the same matter as the above arises.